


PruCan Week 2017 - Day 6: Power of...Love or Magic?

by BearBooper



Series: PruCan Week 2017 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood Magic, Blood not actually heavily mentioned., M/M, PruCan Week, PruCan Week 2017, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBooper/pseuds/BearBooper
Summary: Day 6 of PruCan Week 2017! Magic Kingdom AUPrompt: Accept / FulfillCONTINUATION OF THIS FIC:Tumblr Link - https://a-writing-bear.tumblr.com/post/166067387006/prucan-week-2017-day-4-magic-mistakeAo3 Link - https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287901





	PruCan Week 2017 - Day 6: Power of...Love or Magic?

“Life isn’t just a checklist- I-It’s not that easy, Gilbert!” The usually-meeker voice boomed into Gilbert’s consciousness. Currently seated across him in his small ritual hut in front of him was none of than the precious second prince of the Bonneyfoy-Kirkland territories. The argument sprung when Matthew – (it became clear that The prince detested his title the second time they had met) – had been asked to speak with the Magi District in light of the warnings he had brought forward to the King. Due to his unreliable source, the council had shut him out and refused to believe any of the words Matthew had spoken of.

 “Yes but Matt, It would mean YOU get more say in the territorial divide talk-“

 “I’M NOT MARRYING SOMEONE FOR POWER GIL.” What a softie, Sometimes the blood mage wondered if Matthew was born into the wrong family, he obviously did not have the yearning to control  _so so so much land._ Besides, he would be helping his dear friend in securing Magi Inclusion, something of which has been dwindling since the Braginsky’s boycotted King Arthur’s mana-bearing heritage. A pang of jealousy shot through Gilbert as he recognised any sort of marriage would mean Mattie could never be his for the taking.

“Come on Birdie, It only has to be a representative or a lord from a district- and besides you’ve got me to ensure they say yes. Blood Magic is powerful you know.” Matthew stepped back hesitantly and tore his eyes of the man who had been carelessly flicking through an arcane ritual book uninterested. He gulped at the thought of forcing love upon another – especially through the influence of magic. Magic that once the prince had seen Gilbert conjure he was intrigued, fascinated and also nervous about. The worst part of this whole situation was the mage was correct, Matthew held no grip except on one of the military forts, and he needed influence in an area in order to properly engage with the rest of the royal council and court.

Unless he tried asking his father for placement as a lord? No. Arthur would relent from giving that much land so quickly, not even for his son. The assassination of any current Lord was Gil’s first suggestion but Matthew didn’t want a guilty conscious. Yet Marriage, As the Second Prince he was left to his own devices (to a certain extent at least) and now with Alfred securing the throne next, Matthew had the Privilege of acquiring a partner of his own – as long as they were not a random commoner. It was the best way to ensure no one got hurt and the procedure was legal. This whole ‘making someone love you’ ritual seemed dodgy though. Matthew wanted to marry someone who he actually LIKED.  ** _Oh. OH._**

“A-anyone right?” He stuttered out looking back once more, the Albino caught his eye and noticed Matthew seemed to have an idea.

“Yes. Now have you made up your mind who? I need a samp-“

“Gilbert.” Matthew Had suddenly looked very serious but his straight face also filtered ever so often, his eyes darting around the room awkwardly like a kid who got caught by their mentor.

“What is It, Your Maj?” The blood alchemist was already up and around the ritual hut with his back turned trying to find the ritual candles. With a nervous sigh, Matthew walked closer to his accomplice and place a hand on that shoulder. As the pale man came to face him, his face was still confused to why the Prince had not answered before – was he really that untrustworthy of my magic? He’s been a mast-

“Marry me.”

“W-WHAT NO?” The two started quarrelling, Gilbert was flustered about the suggestion. He wasn’t the most well-liked representative and was known to cause a bit of trouble for the rest of the other districts. Matthew was right in the respect that Gil was the only one Lords that didn’t have a marriage union or ties to the royal family, and it would also look strange if Matthew were to marry into another district but argue on behalf of the Magi. The prince’s cheeks were bright red and honestly, it wasn’t like the two of them were unfamiliar of each other’s low-key lingering feelings for the other. Not when Matthew snuck out repeatedly from the royal court just to visit Gilbert’s home district for to quote:  _‘Official Work.’_  This benefitted both of them more than he liked to admit.

“Alright. Yeah, Sure. Well, at least we don’t need the ritual anymore, my dear.” Gilbert dropped the ritualistic candle and he leant to kiss the man on the forehead.


End file.
